


Drabble shot

by ZephireBleue



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, benlos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: Recueil de drabble Benlos, généralement assez citronnés ;) Avec un Ben moins innocent ou naïf et un Carlos plus sûr de lui !





	1. Chapter 1

Drabble Benlos 1 

 

Carlos caressait Dude. Encore une fois, le chien avait quitté son maître pour venir le voir directement dans sa chambre. Autrefois, il aurait hurlé à l'idée d'avoir un de ces monstres tout en crocs et en griffes acérées, prêt à dévorer les humains imprudents. Aujourd'hui, il trouvait juste ça amusant de voir à quel point Dude quittait régulièrement Ben pour venir le retrouver lui. Et Carlos ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder le chien dans sa chambre, "oubliant" malencontrueusement que son maître devait s'inquiéter pour lui et le chercher partout !

Enfin... Quand il disait partout... Ben allait généralement directement le voir quand il réalisait que Dude avait fugué.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi quelqu'un frappa à sa porte à cet instant.

Carlos sourit, content que Jay soit à un entrainement avec l'équipe. Il lâcha le chien au sol qui alla aussitôt dans le panier qui lui était réservé et ouvrit la porte.

 

\- Je crois que Dude s'est encore perdu chez toi, fit Ben avec un sourire ultra-bright.

\- Tu as des preuves ? demanda Carlos en croisant les bras pour se donner un air sévère.

\- C'est possible...

 

Ben tendit sa main et l'approcha du visage d'un Carlos au coeur battant avant de dévier jusqu'à son épaule. Il récupéra quelques poils blonds qu'il montra à l’Oublié avec un sourire triomphant.

Le plus petit s'écarta, laissant entrer Ben qui alla tout de suite voir son chien.

 

\- Tu vas le récupérer ? demanda Carlos en faisant des yeux mouillés à Ben. Je vais me sentir seul sans lui...

 

Ben le regarda avec un visage dénué d'émotion avant de sourire.

 

\- On peut peut-être s'arranger autrement...

 

Carlos verrouilla discrètement la porte tandis que Ben s'approchait de lui, les yeux brillants et le chien totalement oublié.

Oui, très souvent, Dude allait se perdre chez Carlos. Mais quant àsavoir qui avait dressé le chien pour ça... En tout cas, le canidé ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par les étonnantes et bruyantes activitées de ses deux maîtres.

 

Drabble benlos 2 

Carlos grimaçait devant ses devoirs. Toutes ces questions étaient tellement... Insipides !

Que doit-on faire quand on croise une vieille dame devant un passage piéton ? Quand on est sur l'Île de l'Oublie, vouloir aider une "vieille dame" promettait une pluie d'insultes assortie de coups de parapluies ! Donc réponse D), on lui fait un croche-patte après lui avoir piqué sa canne ! Mais non... Ici sur Auradon, les mamies étaient faibles et fragiles et il fallait, réponse A), les aider à traverser.

Carlos cocha la réponse avec ennuie. Les cours de sagesse réparatrice 101 étaient vraiment pénibles !

Heureusement, il connaissait un moyen de les rendre beaucoup plus intéressant...

 

\- Je sors Jay ! Je vais aller copier les réponses sur quelqu'un qui sait ! annonça-t-il en se levant de son lit d'un bon.

\- Cool, j'arrête de chercher dans ce cas ! Tu me donneras les réponses avant le cours !

 

Carlos regarda Jay qui jouait depuis tout à l'heure sur la console et préféra ne pas répondre. Trop risqué pour son intégrité physique.

Il prit ses affaires et parcouru les couloirs, ignorant les regards inquiets, dégoûtés voir méprisant qu'il récoltait sur son passage. La soirée du couronnement et leur acte "héroïque" étaient bien loin des esprits désormais...

Rejoindre la chambre de Ben était long mais pas difficile. Le prince se trouvait simplement à l'autre bout de ce fichu château ! C'est donc avec une pointe d'agacement d'avoir dû faire autant de chemin que l’adolescent toqua à la porte.

 

\- C'est pour quoi ? s'enquit Ben avec un sourire brillant de blancheur.

\- Tu pourrais aider un méchant dans son cours de sagesse réparatrice ? demanda Carlos avec sa tête de chiot perdu.

\- Très certainement !

 

Ben s'écarta de la porte et Carlos entra sans hésiter. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne passait pas la moitié de son temps ici, sous une excuse ou une autre, plus ou moins fallacieuse.

 

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? fit Ben en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Il y a une question à laquelle je n'arrive pas à répondre, dit Carlos en se rapprochant.

\- Laquelle ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le prince.

 

Carlos posa ses affaires sur le bureau, se penchant exagérement juste devant Ben. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le regard du blond qui glissait de son flanc à ses fesses. L’Oublié se cambra un peu plus.

 

\- Je t'écoute, déglutit difficilement Ben, la gorge sèche.

\- Comment doit-on saluer son prince ? lui susurra Carlos à l'oreille en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux. J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr...

\- Montre-moi, haleta Ben.

 

Carlos sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Ben. Les mains de ce dernier agrippèrent immédiatement son auguste postérieur et Carlos se retrouva collé au torse de son prince.

 

\- J'avais bon alors ? demanda le plus petit quand le baiser cessa.

\- J'ai un doute. Recommence, souffla Ben.

 

Carlos se fit un plaisir d'obéir à son prince.

 

Drabble Benlos 3

 

Audrey n'était pas parfaite, elle en avait conscience, à peu près. Du moins, elle savait que personne n'était parfait, en règle générale, donc en toute logique, elle devait avoir des défauts. Comme des doigts de pieds un peu trop écartés ou des poignets trop larges. Question caractère, elle se savait un unique défaut, elle était persévérante. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait ! Certes, sur un malheureux malentendu elle avait perdu Ben, son prince charmant, tout ça à cause de cette peste de Mal...  Mais aucune erreur n'était irrattrapable, surtout quand la garce au cheveux violet s'avérait n'être plus en couple avec SON prince !

Elle avait donc une chance. Même plus qu'une chance ! Elle était la fille d'Aurore et de Philippe ! Elle avait un royaume ! Politiquement son alliance avec Ben était une chose excellente ! Et ils faisaient tous les deux un si beau couple... Le plus beau, le plus royal ! Ben était à elle et aujourd'hui elle allait le lui faire comprendre ! Elle allait le séduire et ils redeviendront le couple parfait du lycée !

C'est ainsi, totalement sûre d'elle, qu'Audrey toqua à la porte de la chambre de Ben. Un parfait sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, une tenue magnifique sur elle et l'assurance d'avoir très bientôt ce qu'elle voulait, elle attendit.

Elle attendit.

Et elle attendit encore.

Avec des sourcils froncés gâchant sa parfaite expression de joie royale, elle toqua à nouveau.

Puis ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était vide.

Audrey mordilla ses parfaites lèvres avec ses parfaites dents, ruinant sa parfaite touche de rouge à lèvres. D'un pas furieux, quitte à désordonner sa mise en plis, elle marcha jusqu'au chambre de ces ratés de l'île de l'Oublie. Ben avait été tous sauf parfait lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire sortir ces graines de mauvaises herbes de leur prison ! Audrey avait cru que la séparation entre Mal et Ben allait éloigner son prince charmant d'eux mais c'était encore pire en réalite ! Ben passait maintenant presque tout son temps avec ses enfants de criminels !

Enfin arrivée et sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle entra dans la chambre de Jay et Carlos.

Elle bloqua.

Ça, ce n'était pas parfait DU TOUT !

Et ça ne POUVAIT PAS être possible !

Elle devait halluciner. Oui. C'était forcément ça ! Car jamais, jamais, jamais, SON Ben ne serait nu au-dessus du corps d'un autre homme ! Et JAMAIS il n'aurait sa... Son... Sa... Son attribut viril dans le... La...

 

 

Ben et Carlos se retournèrent en plein milieu de leur partie de jambe en l'air pour savoir d'où provenait ce bruit sourd. Ils virent Audrey, en tas au sol, parfaitement évanoui.

Ben haussa les épaules, habitué aux scènes d'Audrey et posa sa main sur la joue chaude de Carlos pour le forcer à le regarder à nouveau. Il bougea son bassin, se renfonçant dans le corps de celui-ci qui gémit immédiatement. Ils y étaient presque jusqu'à ce qu'Audrey s'évanouisse et maintenant la tension était redescendue mais foi de Ben, ils allaient très vite se remettre dans l'ambiance !

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle petite série de drabble, carrément poussés et lemonesque cette fois !

 

Théatre, drogue et rock'n'roll

.

Carlos en était sûr maintenant, les gens d'Auradon se droguaient ! Et leur produit était bien meilleur que tout ce qui pouvait tourner sur l'Île de l'Oublie ! Sinon, comment expliquer qu'un prof puisse honnêtement croire que c'était une bonne idée de mélanger les classes pour ensuite attribuer les rôles d'une pièce de théâtre lors d'un tirage au sort ? Sans même séparer les rôles masculins et féminins !

Les profs se droguaient. C'était sa seule explication logique. Et les élèves aussi à l'occasion, sinon jamais ils n'auraient trouvé cette idée géniale !

La seule chose qui l'avait rassurée avait été la réaction spontanée des élèves quand son nom était sorti. Une expression choquée pour ne pas dire horrifiée. C'était rassurant ! Et un peu déprimant aussi... Décidément, eux quatre, les enfants de l'Île de l'Oublie, ne seront jamais totalement acceptés.

Au moins les "gentils" avaient-ils créé sérieusement son costume. Parce que à Auradon, même les répétitions devaient se faire en costume ! Donc il était en robe et avait l'air particulièrement ridicule. On l'avait même forcé à porter une perruque !

En attendant son tour, Carlos regardait les autres répéter leurs scènes devant lui. Beaucoup avaient encore leur texte dans la main, comme lui. Texte qui se chiffonnait de plus en plus entre ses doigts à mesure que le temps passait et que sa nervosité augmentait.

Il faisait la servante de la princesse et Ben le prince, tout simplement. En tenu de prince.

Carlos sentit son cœur s'accélérer en pensant à ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

Et ce fut son tour...

Il entra maladroitement, bafouilla trois phrases dans une langue qui n'existait que dans sa tête actuellement et rougit abominablement quand Ben s'agenouilla devant lui, son sourire le plus charmeur aux lèvres en prenant sa main pour la baiser. Carlos crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il était persuadé que les battements de son cœur devaient s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce !

Heureusement, pour lui et pour sa dignité, Ben se contenta d'un baise-main traditionnel et seul son souffle effleura ses doigts.

Carlos bégaya la phrase voulut et s'enfuit littéralement dans les coulisses pour se planquer dans un coin sombre.

Ben lui avait pris la main. Ben lui avait pris la main ! BEN avait PRIS sa MAIN !

 

\- On croirait que tu viens de croiser un dragon, plaisanta Evie en s'asseyant à ses côtés au sol.

\- C'est...Ben...

 

Evie hocha la tête, connaissant parfaitement le crush de son ami pour le prince.

 

\- Enfin, c'était la pire scène ! souffla le décolorer avec soulagement.

 

Evie fronça délicatement les sourcils.

 

\- Tu n'as pas lu ton texte jusqu'au bout ?

\- Le prince Ben et la princesse Mal vont se rencontrer donc je crains plus rien ! Non ?

 

Evie lui prit le scénario des mains et tourna deux pages avant de montrer une ligne bien précise.

Carlos blanchit brusquement.

 

\- Mais qui a écrit ça ? gémit-il de désespoir, ses joues le chauffant à nouveau.

\- En piste, c'est bientôt de nouveau à toi !

\- Je veux pas y aller ! Pitié !

 

Sans l'écouter, Evie se leva et tira Carlos derrière elle avant de le pousser littéralement sur la scène avec un sourire encourageant. Carlos trébucha sur sa robe et se reprit juste avant de tomber littéralement dans les bras de Ben.

 

 

\- Oh Amy, cherche servante de mon aimée, j'ai tant besoin de toi ! déclama Ben.

 

Carlos allait retrouver l'auteur qui écrivait des phrases aussi ambiguës et lui faire manger ses chaussettes sales !

 

\- Je... Je vous é-écoute p-prince Edouard. Que puis-je... Que puis-je faire pour vous v-venir en aide ?

\- Un message. Pouvez-vous lui faire parvenir un message ?

\- Qu-quel m-m-m-message ? demanda Carlos au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- Un baiser. Pouvez-vous lui transmettre un baiser de ma part ?

 

Carlos savait qu'il allait mourir. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il devait être rouge comme une tomate et se sentait incapable de dire le petit "oui" de son texte, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

Ben se rapprocha et Carlos arrêta de respirer.

Ben mit une main sur sa nuque et pour Carlos son corps se résuma à ce seul endroit.

Ben l'embrassa et Carlos vit des étoiles.

Il lâcha son texte qui tomba au sol et s'agrippa à la chemise de Ben pour rester debout. Ben dut prendre ça pour invitation puisqu'il le serra contre lui, enroulant une main autour de sa taille. La perruque blonde tomba quand la main du prince passa dans ses cheveux.

Ben ouvrit la bouche pour caresser les lèvres de Carlos qui répondit avec lenteur, groggy.

Le baiser s'intensifia et Carlos oublia qu'il était sur scène, en robe, devant plein de monde. Il entendit vaguement un cri rageur dans les coulisses. Ça ressemblait un peu à la voix d'Audrey, la vraie "princesse" de la pièce.

Quand le baiser cessa, Ben prit l'une des mains de Carlos dans la sienne et ne la lâcha plus, très probablement pour l'empêcher de partir en courant. Ce n'était pas exactement nécessaire vue que de toute façon, le cerveau de Carlos avait rendu l'âme et qu'il ne fonctionnait plus qu'en automatique.

Plus tard, les rôles furent réaménagés. À moins que ce ne soit l'histoire ? En tout cas, Amy-Carlos la servante devint le véritable amour du prince Edouard-Ben et le rôle de la princesse passa d'une Audrey hystérique à une Evie toute miel.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, disent les contes...

 

 

Mon amour pour un chocolat

 

Comment attraper un Carlos par Ben, Prince d'Auradon.

 

Commencez par lui faire découvrir le chocolat.

Nourrissez-le régulièrement de cette denrée au point de l'en rendre accro.

Quand le Carlos est à point et ne peut plus se passer de chocolat, enlevez tout trace du produit dans l'école.

Attendez que le Carlos soit en manque et créez une piste en morceau de chocolat de sa tanière à la vôtre.

 

Ben se récitait cette petite recette en tête pendant qu'il posait de tout petits chocolats emballés sur les bords des fenêtres et sur les tables le long du chemin entre la chambre de Carlos et la sienne. Arrivée à sa propre chambre, il laissa la porte entre-ouverte, un dernier carré bien en vue sur son bureau et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Au dernier moment – on ne savait jamais qui pouvait passer de façon imprévue – il attraperait le gros carré sur sa table de chevet et le coincerait entre ses dents. En toute logique, le Carlos, en manque et à peine rassasié par les miettes avaler en cours de route, se jettera sur ses lèvres pour dévorer le chocolat et l'embrasser par la même occasion.

La cloche d'appel pour le dîner retentit. Carlos devait avoir découvert ses petits présents et commencé à suivre le chemin de chocolat.

Ben n'avait plus que quelques minutes à attendre.

Juste quelques petites minutes.

Des cheveux blancs en pointes passèrent la porte et Ben se dépêcha de prendre le chocolat entre ses dents.

Carlos vit le bureau et se tourna vers lui avec les lèvres barbouillées de chocolat et un regard confus qui devint rapidement avide. Ben observa le jeune garçon se rapprocher de lui avec tout du prédateur en chasse. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à Ben. Le prince pouvait déjà sentir le souffle de Carlos contre lui puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et recouvrirent le chocolat. La langue de Carlos sortit et Ben la sentit s'enrouler autour du carré et caresser ses lèvres. Ben croqua son morceau et sa langue rejoignit celle de Carlos dans un ballet chocolaté qui les laissa haletant et douloureusement compris.

La suite des événements comprit peut-être du chocolat, peut-être pas, seul Ben et Carlos auraient pu le dire.

 

 

Ce qu'il se passe dans les douches des garçons

 

S'il y avait bien une chose que Carlos savait sur Ben, c'est qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de responsable. De très responsable, y compris durant ses entraînements de knightcross. En capitaine très concerné, il aidait toujours le coach à ranger le terrain avant d'aller au vestiaire et il n'oubliait jamais de complimenter chacun de ses joueurs, en particulier Jay car un peu de "grattouilles sur le ventre" des Oubliés ne faisaient pas de mal. Il finissait donc toujours par prendre sa douche seule dans un vestiaire vide. Parfois, Carlos se disait qu'il faisait peut-être tout cela sciemment pour pouvoir se laver peinard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela arrangeait bien Carlos qui avait décidé de faire une petite surprise à son roi.

Il attendit, discrètement planqué entre deux vestiaires, que Ben déclenche le jet d'eau avant d'enlever rapidement pantalon, tee-shirt et boxer. Avec précaution, il s'avança vers les douches et sourit en voyant que Ben était dos à lui.

Carlos se lécha les lèvres devant la vision de son petit-ami nu, l'eau glissant sur son corps, descendant depuis ses cheveux pour couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale en retraçant la courbe de ses muscles avant de se glisser entre ses fesses fermes. Carlos retint difficilement un gémissement appréciateur. Il avait chaud et son sexe durcissait lentement le long de sa cuisse, son imagination lui donnant par avance un aperçu de ce qu'il comptait faire à Ben.

Haletant, Carlos se glissa jusqu'à son petit-ami et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de se glisser entre lui et le mur pour ensuite s'agenouiller brusquement.

 

\- Carlos ? hoqueta Ben, surpris.

 

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire timide et un peu tremblant, son cœur battant à tout allure en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il était décidé !

Il approcha son visage du membre royal qui s'assombrissait lentement et qui commençait déjà à se tendre et l'embrassa, à plusieurs reprises et sur toute la longueur. Sous ses yeux et aux sons des gémissements de Ben, il vit la queue grossir et durcir sous ses lèvres. Les baisers se transformèrent en léchouilles faites de petites coups de langue rapides et la respiration de Ben se saccada.

Carlos passa ses bras autour des hanches de son petit ami et agrippa ses fesses tandis qu'il se mettait à lécher longuement le membre vivant et totalement réveillé. Carlos pouvait sentir son propre sexe battre déjà la mesure dans le vide mais il se refusait le droit de se toucher. Pour l'instant. Actuellement, seul Ben importait, Ben et sa queue frémissante.

Changeant un instant de cible, Carlos s'occupa des bourses de son amant, obtenant des soupirs de plaisir plus doux de la part de ce dernier. Il les lécha, les enfourna dans sa bouche et les caressa de sa langue longuement. Carlos crut un instant que Ben allait s'effondrer sur lui mais il se contenta d'écarter les jambes et de se maintenir plus fermement au mur. A genoux devant lui, Carlos relâcha ses bourses et embrassa la base de son sexe avant de remonter enfin par de multiple baiser jusqu'au gland sensible et rouge. Il lapa la peau tendre, récupérant quelques gouttes de pré-sperme en passant. Il embrassa le sommet brûlant, goûtant sa douceur tout écoutant les délicieux grognements de satisfaction de son amant. Ses mains le démangeaient et son sexe pulsait, douloureusement abandonné. Mais Carlos s'était promis que non, il ne se fera pas plaisir tant que... Tant que...

Les joues rouges, le décoloré se recula un instant, sourd au grondement exigeant de Ben, et observa cette queue qui tressautait dans le vide juste devant lui. Elle lui paraissait soudain très imposante.

Il allait le faire.

Carlos leva son regard et prit un peu de courage dans les yeux verts assombris par le plaisir de son amant avant de revenir à son labeur. Il embrassa à nouveau le gland de Ben dont le grognement se répercuta dans tout le vestiaire seulement, au lieu de s'éloigner, ses lèvres recouvrirent petit à petit toute la chaire tendue pour se resserrer au niveau du frein. Carlos joua avec sa langue sur la peau fine et les jambes de son amant tremblèrent, tout comme son propre sexe qui réclamait de plus en plus désespérément un peu d'attention. Un coin de l'esprit de Carlos se demandait s'il serait capable de jouir sans même être touché...Mais Carlos ne comptait pas vérifier cela.

Il se reconcentra sur Ben et fit plusieurs allers-retours uniquement sur le gland, le suçant comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse glace. Puis il descendit un peu plus et le sexe tendu vint buter contre son palais avant de glisser le long de sa langue. Carlos ne put la prendre en entier, loin d'être habitué aux gorges profondes, et compléta sa bouche par ses mains sur la partie inférieure de la virilité de Ben.

Il débuta alors un lent et long mouvement de pompe qui fit perdre la raison à Ben, l'empêchant de dire autre chose que le nom de son petit-ami de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables entre divers grondements sourds. Carlos resserrait ses lèvres à chaque fois que le membre ressortait, complétant quelque fois le mouvement par une léchouille bien placée alors que la queue emplissait sa bouche ou laissait sa langue s'enrouler autour du sexe vigoureux.

Ben gémissait, suppliait, exigeait, implorait, ordonnait... Il voulait plus, plus vite !

Carlos posa enfin une main sur son propre sexe érigé dans un soupir de satisfaction. Il accéléra alors le mouvement sur le membre de Ben, aidé par les mouvements de hanches incontrôlés de celui-ci. Les gémissements de plaisir de Carlos se répercutèrent dans le corps caverneux alors que le décoloré se touchait, se laissant à son tour emporter par le plaisir.

Ben, sentant l'orgasme venir, utilisa l'une de ses mains pour demander à son amant de se reculer. Celui-ci le fit sans discuter, continuant tout de même de les masturber d'une poigne ferme. Ben baissa les yeux et put découvrir Carlos, les yeux dilatés par le plaisir, la bouche entre-ouverte juste devant sa queue et plus bas, entre ses jambes, une main allant et venant sur un membre au moins aussi tendu que le sien. Ben haleta et gémit, le plaisir étant en train de le submerger. Une poigne un peu plus forte de Carlos sur son sexe le fit jouir dans un râle bruyant, aspergeant le visage de Carlos de traînée de sperme chaud. Puis son amant se tendit à son tour, fermant les yeux alors que son visage rougissait brutalement et il se libéra dans son poing.

Ben frissonna, son orgasme remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour l'achever. Il se laissa glisser au sol après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de la douche.

Une douce pluie chaude vint les rincer alors que Ben prenait le corps alangui de Carlos contre lui pour le serrer. La redescente sur terre fut très lente pour les deux amants, les brumes de jouissances refusant de les abandonner complètement alors qu'ils se tenaient tendrement l'un contre l'autre.

 

 

Glace a la vanille.

 

Ben observait Carlos avec des yeux grands ouverts, des questions existentielles tournoyant follement dans sa tête à cause de ce qu'il voyait :

\- Depuis quand Carlos aimait les glaces à la vanille ?

\- Depuis quand mangeait-on une glace comme.... Comme ça ! Autant avec les doigts qu'avec la bouche !

\- Était-ce normal d'avoir une gaule d'enfer au beau milieu d'un parc tout ça parce que son petit ami mangeait une glace d'une façon proprement indécente ?

\- Carlos le chauffait-il sciemment ou était-il sincèrement aussi naïf ?

\- La réponse à la précédente question était-elle vraiment importante ?

 

Ben se leva soudain, faisant surtout Carlos dont de la glace blanche était étalée autant sur son visage que sur ses doigts. Ben ne se serait jamais cru ce genre d'idées mais... Dans son esprit la crème maculant Carlos n'était clairement pas de la glace et n'avait sûrement pas le goût de vanille...

 

\- Un problème Ben ? demanda le brun décoloré avec innocence.

\- J'ai cru voir passer un écureuil par là-bas, indiqua le jeune roi avec un sourire crispé, conscient que son excitation allait rapidement se voir qu'il ne se calmait pas très vite. On va voir ?

\- Je te suis, s'enthousiasma aussitôt Carlos avant d'engloutir en une bouchée un énorme morceau de glace.

 

La bouche de Ben s'assécha brusquement et un gémissement monta bien malgré lui à ses lèvres. Il ne se contint qu'avec difficulté et uniquement parce qu'il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Il se mit à trotter en direction du sous-bois, se débarrassant de sa propre glace au chocolat quasi intacte dans la première poubelle.

Le jeune roi prit soin de pénétrer assez profondément dans le sous-bois avant de se tourner vers Carlos et de le plaquer contre un arbre, un sourd grondement d'excitation remontant le long de sa gorge.

 

\- Interdiction de manger des glaces à la vanille au lycée, ordonna sévèrement Ben.

\- Mais... Pourqu-

 

Carlos ne put finir sa phrase, Ben se jetant sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer, plaquant fermement le corps du plus petit contre l'écorce lisse d'un jeune arbre.

 

\- Alors ? gronda Ben en s'éloignant.

\- Plus de glace, promis, haleta Carlos en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune roi avant de reprendre le baiser.

\- Ne crie pas trop fort, on est encore près du parc, prévint Ben en débouclant le pantalon de son amant.

 

Carlos gémit sourdement, réalisant à peine que pantalon comme caleçon avaient été descendus sur ses chevilles en un temps record. Il ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il fut tourné, le torse plaqué contre le tronc doux, le membre plus que dure de Ben se glissant entre ses cuisses.

 

\- Tout ça à cause d'une glace ? gémit Carlos en se cambrant pour laisser un meilleur accès à son intimité a Ben.

\- Tu n'imagines pas, souffla Ben dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

 

Une main se glissa sous son haut et remonta jusqu'à son torse, jusqu'à ses tétons pour être précis. Carlos dut se mordre la main pour ne pas crier son plaisir alors que ses deux boutons de chaires étaient titillés, devenant de plus au plus sensible au frottement avec son tee-shirt tandis que Ben les maltraitait. Et puis ses tétons passèrent au second plan quand un doigt lubrifié de salive se glissa entre ses fesses et le pénétra. Dans un mouvement totalement inconscient, Carlos frotta son bassin et son sexe turgide contre l'écorce, à la recherche de plus de sensations, de plus de plaisir.

 

\- Si tu continues de bouger comme ça je te prends, maintenant, avec ou sans préparation, le prévint Ben dans un murmure.

 

Carlos se figea immédiatement, les membres tendus par l'attente. Il tressaillit brusquement quand un second doigt entra en lui et que son centre du plaisir fut touché, pour ne pas dire envahi. C'était l'un des grands plaisir de Ben, le mener aux portes de la jouissance mais n'aller jusqu'au bout que lorsque Carlos se décidait à supplier. A chaque fois, l'ex-résident de l’île des Oubliés se jurait de tenir bon. Et à chaque fois, il finissait par céder.

Cette fois-ci encore, le sexe dur de Ben frottant contre ses cuisses allié à ses doigts agiles qui massaient savamment son nœud du plaisir le forcèrent à supplier, tout son corps réclamant l'aboutissement de tous ses attouchements.

 

\- Ben... Plus, haleta Carlos, à bout, son corps parcourut de mille frissons dévastateurs.

\- Plus de quoi ?

\- Veux plus... Ton... Ton sexe... En moi... Beeeen, gémit le plus petit tandis qu'une pression un peu plus forte le faisait partir dans les aiguës.

\- Demande-moi ça correctement, susurra Ben à son oreille.

 

La respiration de Carlos se bloqua et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, comme à chaque fois que Ben lui demandait une telle chose, mais les doigts qui s'agitaient dans son intimité ne lui laissaient guère la possibilité de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ou disiat.

 

\- Je... Je vous en supplie mon... Mon roi, geignit Carlos. Je veux votre... Votre sexe... En moi...

 

A défaut de rugir – ils se trouvaient toujours non loin du parc – Ben gronda sourdement. Il retira ses doigts du trou bien préparé de Carlos et y plaça son sexe à l'entrée à la place.

 

\- Je vais te prendre Carlos, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je vais te prendre là, en pleine forêt, et tu devras retenir tes gémissements pendant que je te besognerai durement. Tu sais pourquoi tu vas devoir te retenir ? Parce qu'on pourrait nous entendre, on pourrait venir, on pourrait nous voir...

 

La respiration de Carlos devint plus erratique que jamais, le jeune garçon commençant à se demander s'il n'allait pas jouir uniquement grâce aux paroles de Ben. Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de tester, son amant s'infiltrant lentement en lui dans un concert de grognements et de râles de plaisir. Carlos eut à peine le temps de s'habituer à recevoir le sexe de Ben en lui que les coups de boutoirs commencèrent, lui faisant perdre toute notion de ce qui l'entourait. À peine gardait-il à l'esprit qu'il devait rester silencieux.

Ses nerfs étaient en surchauffe et son corps n'était plus que sensation quand une main agrippa son sexe esseulé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il jouisse, éclaboussant le tronc sur lequel il s'appuyait. Il était en train de voguer sur les mers de l'extase, quand le corps derrière lui se crispa et qu'il sentit une sourde chaleur envahir ses reins.

Il fut bien forcé de suivre Ben quand ce dernier se laissa glisser au sol, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, son sexe qui s'amollissait toujours glissé en lui.

 

\- C'était juste une glace, marmonna Carlos, un peu boudeur, en s'appuyant contre le torse derrière lui.

\- Crois-moi, ta façon de la manger n'avait rien d'innocente, répondit Ben en lui mordillant doucement l'oreille.

\- Pervers.

\- Aguicheur.

 

 


End file.
